1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a storage box for medical supplies which are used in a home-care setting. Built into the box is a disposal section for sharp objects such as used needles and syringes. It has a child resistant opening mechanism and is for one-patient-use only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-home care for patients is a rapidly expanding field, as it cuts health care costs. More and more complicated procedures are now done by visiting nurses in the patient's home, from I.V. drug delivery to wound care to tube feedings. These procedures require supplies to be on hand which need to be accessible both to the nurse and the patient's family, who often take part in the care. Supplies are at present left in a card-board box or a similar receptacle where they are accessible to young children. Similarly, children have access to any sharps disposal units left standing in the open and by no means impossible of penetration.
This invention will provide a safe, covered place for both supplies and disposal. The opening mechanism requires the sort of co-ordination in movements which young children generally lack. The result is a child-resistant box which will fill a real need in the home-care field.